Talk:Veras
(Hopefully this is the right place.) So far I can't say much about the content, so it's all boring grammatical proofreading: *"hold a complacent posture" - holds *"comfertable" - comfortable *"tounge" - tongue *"recieved" - received *"the second involves bloodshed. Though..." - the second involves bloodshed, though... ? This makes a long sentence, so it could be instead: the second involves bloodshed. However... *"He was however, born." - He was, however, born. *"I occured..." - It occured (the birth?) *"I occured in the northlands, up in a small farmland community, or more accurately near it, just south of the Alterac Mountain range." - I can't put my finger on what exactly makes me read this sentence over. Maybe: It occurred in the northlands, near a small farmland community, just south of the Alterac Mountain range. ? *"Raised in the turmoil of a deep, complicated family tradition his youth is a matter few risk delving into, and those that do have the scars to prove it." - Raised in the turmoil of a deep, complicated family tradition, his youth is a matter few risk delving into; those that do have the scars to prove it. Complex sentences ftw! I hope that works. *"Little is known about the so called cult Veras's father used in his training of his son, this much is known though, Veras was raised not as a child, but a sword sharpened, and to this day he carries the edge." - Wahh! so-called; What does "cult used in his training of his son" mean?; Sentence structure! What about: Bla bla bla training of his son. This much is known though: Veras was raised not as a child, but as a sharpened sword, and to this day he carries the edge. --Earthsprite 13:21, 20 June 2006 (BST) Mosey Veras is a looooooooserface! -Mosey p.s. Mana drain is overpowered Ridiculous Wow. I hope 65.96.8.200 was banned or something? That's ridiculous. --Earthsprite 00:23, 28 June 2006 (BST) Defacement The owner of that IP was given a one week ban. -- Lil Fixed I added back in the paragraph the defacer took out. Honestly this person doesn't know V very well since he's the guy who will RP with anyone anywhere even to the point of ignoring his friends. *chuckles* Love you V! --SilverShadow 20:16, 28 June 2006 (BST) Euh? Was there a reason for breaking the link? Kyltania's was left intact. --Earthsprite 04:44, 23 July 2006 (BST) Hrm My guess is that Meris didn't realize that one was broke to. I'll go ahead and add it back in.--SilverShadow 11:53, 25 July 2006 (BST) Biobox To help make it easier to find the basic information about this character, a template is provided here. The Biobox automatically categorizes a character page and creates a basic biographical description box. This is intended to ease the process of writing the basic, "dry" character information and sorting it into the wiki, as well as establishing a standard character page appearance. --Tai 21:04, 28 April 2007 (UTC) P.S. about Bioboxes As an addendum, I wanted to clarify that this is a suggestion, and is not required. This is just meant as a way of spreading the word to folks that wish to use the template but made their page before it existed or did not know how to use it. My apologies if the first note sounded like it was being required! --Tai 14:42, 29 April 2007 (UTC)